supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 FIFA World Cup
2014 World Cup redirects here. To see the other World Cups this year, see 2014 FIFA Under-17 Women's World Cup and 2014 FIFA Under-20 Women's World Cup. The 2014 FIFA World Cup is the 20th edition of the FIFA World Cup for men's national football teams. The 2014 World Cup is expected to take place in Brasil from June 12 to July 13 in 2014. This is expected to take place one year after the sad passing of Jiroemon Kimura, the world's oldest man ever. Countries can qualify for the World Cup if they win a qualification tournament in one of the regions, and host nation automatically qualifies. Brazil will host the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janiero two years later. Brazil won the selection of the host nation on October 2, 2007, during Dancing with the Stars Season 5. The next World Cup is in Russia for 2018, four years after hosting the Olympics in Sochi. They announced that there should be 2 more from Asia, Africa and the Americas, and one from Europe and Oceania. They should expand the number of teams on the World Cup from 32 to 40, so that they can have five teams instead of four teams in each group. The winner of the tournament went to , because of Miroslav Klose's record, defeating 1-0 in the final. The Germans won their fourth title, falling short of 's 5 titles. The 2014 World Cup is widely regarded as one of the Best World Cups, because of Germany's 7-1 win over Brazil in the semifinal. Out of all contestants from Season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest airing September 22, 2012, only former contestant Lionel Messi remains. Sven Kramer of the Netherlands will play the bronze with host nation's Hélio Castroneves. Gilles Marini was eliminated in the quarterfinals after losing to Germany 1-0. In the semi-finals, Ingo Rademacher of season 3 eliminated Hélio Castroneves of the host nation from season 1, with a whooping win 7-1. Brazil 2014's mascot was Fuleco. It also met Shueme, who is a mascot for 2015 FIFA World Cup in Canada. Venues Ben and Toad's Contest results Only contestants from the 32 countries that qualify for Brazil 2014 can participate in the top division. The Top division has 50 competitors, and the lowest ones will be relegated to Division I during the Round of 16 (Chile, Colombia, Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay, Netherlands, France, Germany, Belgium, Nigeria, Algeria, Mexico, Costa Rica, USA, Greece and Switzerland were still remaining). The lower divisions, Division I, Division II and Division III have 32 competitors each and are usually from countries that failed to qualify. The top 16 move on and the top 32 will be on the opposite side. ]] There were expected to be all contestants participate to see the World Cup in Brazil, but the president found out that there are contestants on different seasons from countries that have failed to qualify for Brazil 2014. The example Yoshi said "Let's say Pamela Anderson from Canada, and is on the season 2 cast. Is this wrong? And then the ones from failing to qualify will play in either Division I, Division II, or Division III.". Season 1 will start first at the top division, then the next seasons (2, 3, and 4). A contestant from a country that fails to qualify will be playing in either Division I, Division II or Division III. The four with the lowest will be relegated, and the top four in the lower divisions are promoted to the BATC Division for those who qualify for Brazil 2014. Caroline Calve, Marianne Leeson, Ariane Lavigne, Claudia Riegler, Julia Dujmovits, Ina Meschik, Rok Marguc, Lukas Mathies, Anton Underkofler, Rok Flander, Annamari Chundak, Yosyf Penyak, Izidor Sustersic, Sabine Schoeffman, Nina Micic, Valeriya Tsoy, Aleksandra Krol, Karolina Sztokfisz, Ester Ledecka, Hilde Katrine Engeli, Marion Kreiner, Andreas Prommegger, Benjamin Karl, Jasey Jay Anderson, Matthew Morison, Michael Lambert, Zan Kosir, Gloria Kotnik, Radoslav Yankov are all alpine snowboarders from countries that failed to qualify. Unanimous performed "La La La" by Shakira during the opening ceremonies with the team scoring a perfect 30 from the three judges: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. Drake, and Benjamin Karl did not perform due to their country failing. After the match between Ivica Kostelic of and Hélio Castroneves of , they performed a new song, "All the Time". After the Quicken Loans 400 on June 15, Unanimous announced that they will have the eliminated countries play in Division I, and the remaining countries play in the BATC Division. The ones from countries failing to qualify are also playing in either Division I, Division II or Division III. Zsa Zsa Gabor and Vera Lynn hosted the round of 16, as Nicolien Sauerbreij replaced a Japanese supercentenarian as the host for the quarterfinals, semi-finals and finals. Starting orders are by the parallel giant slalom start order. Snowboarders from failing countries are getting replaced and participate in Division I. Nevin Galmarini was moved from bib 8 to bib 10 because host nation's race car driver needs to use it. Supercentenarians cannot participate in any event because the minimum age to participate in BATC is 13 and maximum is 110. They have to be born between July 1, 1904 and July 1, 2001. Top Division Starting Order (Top Division): ;Men ;Women Hosts: *Season 1 (Top Division) - Yuka Fujimori *Season 2 (Division I) - Yuliya Skokova *Season 3 (Division II) - Ina Meschik *Season 4 (Division III) - Adelina Sotnikova ;Women's Top Division ;Men's Top Division Group Stage From June 12 until June 26, with the top two teams from each group move on to the round of 16. ;Group A ;Group B ;Group C ;Group D ;Group E ;Group F ;Group G *The United States moved on since they have better difference than Portugal. ;Group H Finals Main article: Germany v Argentina (Brazil 2014) Third place Main article: Brazil v Netherlands (Brazil 2014) Host nation Only ones from Brazil are on this list. The 2016 Summer Olympics are expected to take place in Rio de Janeiro after the World Cup concludes on July 13, 2014. ;People Knockout Round June 28 to July 13. Curiously all second place teams were all eliminated in the round of 16 since losing to the first place teams in their group. No Asian teams advanced to the knockouts. Gallery See 2014 FIFA World Cup/gallery Trivia biting Italy's Giorgio Chiellini. The Uruguayans won 1-0.]] *Miroslav Klose broke the FIFA World Cup record for most goals, surpassing Ronaldo of Brazil. Germany won 7-1 over Brazil despite the host nation's team having a bad team; and not seeing their injured player, Neymar. *Miroslav Klose retired after this World Cup. *Germany saw a whooping win on the first 45-minutes to challenge host nation Brazil (Brazil v Germany). *Shakira recorded "La La La" for Brazil 2014. Before Brazil, she recorded Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) for South Africa 2010. *In Ben and Toad's Contest, all season 1 contestants were reported to Brazil first. *Anna Pogorilaya and Yulia Lipnitskaya were promoted to top division as Evan Cundal and Allen Ford scored the lowest, and are relegated to Division I. *This was Spain's worst result as their losses to the Netherlands and Chile were a surprise. They were the defending champions from South Africa 2010. *Paraguay failed to qualify for the first time since the 1994 FIFA World Cup in United States. Rock bottom in their group was the reason why. *Colombia was back for the first time since 1998. *Among those teams that failed to qualify were Slovenia and Ukraine, which both have a top 25-ranking. *All four Asian teams (including ) were all fourth-placed teams, with making a shocker, with just two goals by Keisuke Honda and Shinji Okazaki. At the women's football tournaments, they are much better. *This was Italy's worst result since a shocking loss to Uruguay. *This was England's worst result since the 1958 FIFA World Cup in Sweden. *Bosnia's first appearance at a World Cup. *June 27, July 2-3, July 6-7 and July 10-11 are resting days. *Russia was ranked the lowest third place team, with two draws and one loss. *Ayumi Hamasaki and Kana Nishino performed with the Ben and Toad's Contest season 3 cast. *The semis game, Netherlands v Argentina, were in penalties. *Many season 1 contestants from failing countries started with Division I. *Luis Suarez was banned from the Uruguayan team for four months and nine games. Official Results Here are the official 2014 World Cup results (going real): Failed Countries Those countries that nearly qualified or failed is on this list. Only eight teams from the 2010 FIFA World Cup failed. *Norway *Poland *Austria *Scotland *San Marino *Canada (will host the 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup) *Ukraine *Venezuela *Peru *Paraguay (for the first time since 1994) *Slovenia *Slovakia *North Korea *New Zealand *Denmark *South Africa *Bolivia *Suriname *Guyana *Belarus *Hungary *Turkey *Egypt *Uzbekistan *Serbia Goals scored This list is only for players that have scored more than 2 goals. ;6 goals * James Rodriguez ;5 goals * Thomas Müller ;4 goals * Neymar * Lionel Messi * Robin van Persie ;3 goals * Karim Benzema * Enner Valencia * Arjen Robben * Xherdan Shaqiri * André Schürrle ;2 goals * Oscar * David Luiz * Miroslav Klose * Luis Suárez * Alexis Sánchez * Toni Kroos * Islam Slimani * Abdelmoumene Djabou * Asamoah Gyan * Memphis Depay * Tim Cahill * Wilfried Bony * Mario Mandžukić * Ivan Perišić * Gervinho Fake map See: 2014 FIFA World Cup Fake Results Qualified Countries )]] Only 32 can qualify. This World Cup in Brazil made the debut of Bosnia and Herzegovina after they topped the group containing Greece and Slovakia. Out of the teams that qualified for the 2010 World Cup in South Africa, 75 percent of the teams; 24 out of the 32 are back. Slovenia, Slovakia, Serbia, hosts South Africa, Paraguay, Denmark, New Zealand and North Korea all qualified for the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa, but not the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. The third placed team Netherlands failed to qualify for Euro 2016 and Greece failed to qualify despite Paraguay 2014 World Cup qualification-like results. Bosnia and Herzegovina also failed to qualify due to a loss in the playoffs to Republic of Ireland, who finished fourth in European qualifying behind eventual winners Germany; but Ireland drew Germany again for Euro 2016 qualification. Paraguay failed to qualify for the first time since 1994, after finishing rock bottom in CONMEBOL qualifying. Colombia is back for the first time since 1998. Russia and Belgium qualified for the first time since 2002. Additionally all five African representatives are the same ones as from last tournament, and also for the 2014 African Women's Championship. Ukraine is the highest team to fail for the finals. UEFA Euro 2012 hosts Poland and Ukraine both failed to qualify for the Real World Cup. Category:2014 in sports Category:Brazil Category:South America Category:FIFA World Cup Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Africa Category:Asia Category:Europe Category:North America Category:Oceania